pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Pumpkaboo
|} Pumpkaboo (Japanese: バケッチャ Bakeccha) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into when traded. Pumpkaboo comes in four different variations: Small Size, Average Size, Large Size, and Super Size. Biology Pumpkaboo is a bipedal Pokémon that resembles a pinkish pumpkin. It comes in four different sizes: small, average, large, and super sized. The pumpkin body has a pair of circular holes carved out of its rind that resemble eyes. The ghostly body that lives in the pumpkin is black with a pointy collar, yellowish eyes with no visible pupils, a pair of fangs, curved ears and a curled stem. Pumpkaboo can release light from the holes on its body, making it similar to a flashlight. The spirit residing in the pumpkin is trapped in this world. Pumpkaboo can carry wandering spirits to where they belong, so they can move on. It and its evolution are the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime Major appearances Jessie's Pumpkaboo made its debut in The Bamboozling Forest!, where Jessie tripped over a Super Size Pumpkaboo in a forest. When it came out of the ground, she threw a Poké Ball at it and successfully caught it. It later evolved after being traded in A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell?. Other A Small Size Pumpkaboo named Prince Pumpkaboo appeared in A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell?, under the ownership of Count Pumpka. Minor appearances An image of a Pumpkaboo appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Two Pumpkaboo appeared during a flashback in SS036, with one belonging to a Trainer and the other appearing as a painting on a wall. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures Manga A Pumpkaboo appeared in the , where one was with Diantha underneath some rubble to hide from the Ultimate weapon's beam. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations , Friend Safari (Ghost)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 2}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 478 Event: A New Pokémon Safari! Event: A New Pokémon Safari! (Spooky)}} |area=Dark Land: Chilling Graveyard (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Halloween Village (All Areas)}} |area=Area 02: Stage 01}} |} |} In events |Spooky 2014 Super Size Pumpkaboo|American region|Nintendo Network|50|October 1 to 31, 2014|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Spooky 2014 Super Size Pumpkaboo}} |Spooky 2014 Super Size Pumpkaboo|PAL region|Nintendo Network|50|October 1 to 31, 2014|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Spooky 2014 Super Size Pumpkaboo}} |Pokémon Center Super Size Pumpkaboo|Japanese region|Nintendo Zone|50|October 10 to November 1, 2015|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon Center Super Size Pumpkaboo}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Small Size Average Size Large Size Super Size Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=711 |name2=Gourgeist |type1-2=Ghost |type2-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * A Super Size Pumpkaboo has a different cry from its other three forms, pitched lower than the cry shared by the other forms. * Only Average Size and Super Size Pumpkaboo can have its Hidden Ability . Average Size can be obtained with its Hidden Ability from the Friend Safari; Super Size can be obtained with its Hidden Ability as the Spooky 2014 Super Size Pumpkaboo. Origin Pumpkaboo is based on a , specifically the ones carved into s for . Pumpkins are also known for their variety of sizes, possibly contributing to the four sizes Pumpkaboo comes in. Considering its fangs, black upper body, and affiliation with Halloween, it may also be based on bats, which are also associated with the holiday. Name origin Pumpkaboo may be a combination of pumpkin and boo (a common word used to startle people) or . Bakeccha may be a combination of お化け obake (ghost) and 南瓜 kabocha (pumpkin). In other languages and |fr=Pitrouille|frmeaning=From , , and |es=Pumpkaboo|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Irrbis|demeaning=From and |it=Pumpkaboo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=호바귀 ''Hobagwi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=南瓜精 Nánguājīng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=南瓜精 Nàahmgwājīng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=पंपकाबू Pumpkaboo|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Пампкабу Pampkabu|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Jessie's Pumpkaboo External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading de:Irrbis fr:Pitrouille it:Pumpkaboo ja:バケッチャ pl:Pumpkaboo zh:南瓜精